Ich will mein Leben zurück JJvll Lit
by WritersGirl
Summary: Plötzlich ist alles anders, sie ist sich sicher jemand anderes zu sein. Doch was ist nur passiert, gibt es ein dunkles Geheimnis?
1. Chapter 1

**Ich will mein Leben zurück**

„Lasst mich endlich nach Hause. Ich will zu Rory.", schrie das dunkelhaarige Mädchen noch einmal. Der Arzt, der vor ihr stand legt beide Hände auf ihre Schultern um sie zu beruhigen: Miss, hören sie mir bitte zu, sie müssen sich beruhigen." Der hektische und doch sehr unregelmäßige Atem der Frau wurde wieder langsamer. „Gut Miss, das war der erste Schritt. Jetzt würde ich ihnen gerne noch zwei Fragen stellen. Wie alt sind sie?" Mit leicht krächzender Stimme antwortete sie: „Ich hab es doch schon oft genug gesagt, ich bin 32 Jahre alt." „Nein Miss, das sind sie nicht. Sie sind gerade einmal 15 Jahre alt." „ Nein, sie müssen sich irren, ich bin 32 Jahre alt und jetzt stellen sie schon ihre zweite Frage, damit ich gehen kann." „Okay vorerst die letzte Frage. Wie lautet ihr kompletter Name?" „Wie oft wollen sie das denn noch hören? Mein Kompletter Name lautet Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Kann ich nun gehen?"

Der Arzt senkte traurig seinen Blick und schüttelte sanft den Kopf: „Verzeihen sie Miss, ich möchte nur noch einen Moment draußen mit ihren Eltern sprechen, warten sie hier und bleiben einfach ruhig sitzen." „Sind meine Eltern mittlerweile da? Aber bitte dann tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, aber die werden ihnen auch nur das sagen, was ich ihnen schon seit bestimmt 20 Minuten versuche klar zu machen, nämlich, dass ich Lorelai heiße und 32 bin. Los gehen sie und fragen sie meine Eltern." Der Arzt drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür die auf den Flur hinausführte. Als sich diese mit einem lauten „Klack" geschlossen hatte, murmelte das Mädchen: „Das kann doch echt nicht war sein, seh ich aus wie ne Verrückte? Ich will hier weg, die können mich doch nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben. Wieso kommen Mum und Dad nicht einfach rein und nehmen mich mit. Ich will zu Rory. Wo ist die eigentlich? Wieso ist sie nicht hier? Ach, sicher ist sie irgendwo mit Jess unterwegs. Aber trotzdem! Wieso dauert das denn so lange? Sie müssen doch nur bestätigen wie ich heiße und dass ich sicher keine 15 mehr bin. Oh man hier drin wird man doch echt verrückt. Ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Ob ich hier irgendwo einen Kaffee kriegen kann, der nicht total schrecklich schmeckt? Mal sehn."

Langsam erhob sich das junge Mädchen aus dem Sessel, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt breit. Draußen stand der Arzt, mit einer schlanken, blonden Frau in einem dunkelblauen Hosenanzug und einem kleinen etwas rundlicheren Mann. Das Mädchen zögerte noch einen Moment an der Tür um zu hören, was der Arzt mit diesen Leuten bereden wollte, denn er wollte doch eigentlich mit ihren Eltern sprechen, wo waren die überhaupt? „Mister und Misses Corner ich habe ihre Tochter nun im Behandlungszimmer eingehend untersucht." „Sagen sie mir doch, was mit meiner kleinen Mary los ist! Wieso behauptet sie sie sei 32 und hieße Lorelai? Sie ist 16, das können sie doch nun wirklich nicht abstreiten." „Misses Corner, bitte sie müssen sich beruhigen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann ich nicht sagen, was mit ihrer Tochter los ist. Aber ich denke es handelt sich um eine vorübergehende Verwirrung, dass hoffe ich zumindest." Die Frau schluchzte laut auf: „Können sie sich vorstellen, wie es für eine Mutter ist, wenn ihre eigene Tochter sie nicht mehr kennt? Sie streitet ab, dass ich ihre Mutter bin, wissen sie wie schwer das ist und wie weh das tut?"

Der rundlichere Mann, der neben seiner, mittlerweile sehr aufgelösten, Frau stand legte den Arm um sie und flüsterte ihr zu: „Es wird alles gut Schatz. Meine Liebe glaub mir, alles wird sich zum Guten wenden. Sie wird gesund und wird dann nicht länger behaupten sie hieße Lorelai sowieso!" „Gilmore, Mister Corner, sie behauptet, sie heißt Lorelai Gilmore." Bei dem Namen Gilmore zuckte die blonde Frau fast unmerklich zusammen. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, wieso hatte sie vorher nicht zugehört, wie sie behauptet zu heißen. Wie konnte sie diesen Namen vergessen oder besser gesagt verdrängen. Innerhalb von Sekunden flogen ihr so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf: „Oh mein Gott, wie konnte ich das vergessen? Aber wie kann das sein? Nach all diesen Jahren. Nur… nur wie kommt sie auf diesen Namen, woher hat sie ihn, sie kann ihn unmöglich kennen. Das kann nicht sein, denn sogar ich hatte ihn aus meinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Aber, nein, wie konnte das sein?" „Liebling hörst du mir zu? Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" Mister Corner wedelte mit der einen Hand vor dem Gesicht seiner Frau herum, die wie in Trance an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte und erst jetzt wieder zu sich zu kommen schien. „Ähm… ja, es tut mir leid Tom. Ich hab nur nachgedacht, was hast du gesagt?" „Ich sagte nur und der Arzt stimmt mir dabei zu, dass es vielleicht erst einmal besser wäre, wenn wir sie hier lassen. Hier haben die Ärzte sie im Auge und können sich ordentlich um sie kümmern." „Aber Tom, du kannst doch unsere Tochter nicht einfach… einfach einweisen lassen. Sie ist doch nicht verrückt." „Miss Corner ich bitte sie, seien sie nicht so unvernünftig und beruhigen sie sich. Ihr Tochter ist mit Sicherheit nicht verrückt, nur etwas… etwas verwirrt und desorientiert. Wir wollen sie nur ein oder im Höchstfall zwei Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten, um sie zu beruhigen und den Grund ihrer Verwirrung festzustellen. Das alles hat nichts mit verrückt sein zu tun und sie würden ihre Tochter auch nicht einweisen lassen." „Verrückt oder Verwirrt, es ist beides nicht schön, aber ich verstehe ihre Punkte. Okay, ich sehe auch keinen anderen Weg, es ist in Ordnung, sie kann hier bleiben. Aber können wir sie vorher noch einmal sehen?", fragte die blonde Frau mit einigen Tränen in den Augen. Leise zog sich das Mädchen, das immer noch in der Tür stand, aus dem Türspalt zurück und schloss leise die Tür. Schnell ging sie zum Sessel zurück und setzte sich. Alles sah so aus, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit über gesessen. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und die drei Personen vom Flur traten in das kleine Behandlungszimmer. Das junge Mädchen blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Arzt empor. Zum ersten Mal erkannte man deutlich die Angst in ihren Augen, die Angst, vielleicht doch verrückt zu sein, die Angst ihr Leben nicht zurück zu bekommen. Miss Corner stürzte sofort zum Sessel auf dem ihre Tochter saß, kniete sich davor und sagte weinerlich zu ihrer Tochter: „Mary, wie geht es dir? Was ist denn los? Wieso erkennst du deine eigene Mutter nicht mehr?" „Misses Corner, beruhigen sie sich doch bitte, seien sie ruhig, ihre Tochter darf sich nicht aufregen." Das Mädchen blickt sich hilflos im Raum um, während Misses Corner und ihr Ehemann auf zwei Stühlen platz nahmen. „Mary, wie es scheint liegt bei dir eine zeitweilige Verwirrung vor." Das Mädchen fühlte sich nicht angesprochen und blickte sich weiterhin im Raum um, ohne von dem Gespräch auch nur etwas zu folgen. „Miss, hören sie mir zu. Lorelai!" Mit einem Ruck drehte das Mädchen den Kopf: „Ja was ist? Haben sie es endlich eingesehen?" „Nein, ich habe gerade gesagt, dass bei ihnen eine zeitweilige Verwirrung vorzuliegen scheint." Bei dem Wort Verwirrung sprang das junge Mädchen so hektisch auf, dass der Sessel, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, nach hinten umkippte. „Ich bin doch nicht verwirrt, ich bin total klar im Kopf. Was wollen sie eigentlich von mir? Wo sind meine Eltern? Lassen sie mich nach Hause, zu meiner Tochter." Misses Corner brach in Tränen aus und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Mary was meinst du? Wir sind doch hier. Wir…. deine Eltern. Wie kannst du uns das antun, nach allem was wir für dich getan haben, du warst auf dem besten Internat in Amerika. Du hast alles bekommen, was du wolltest. Auch deine Patzer haben wir freundlicherweise übersehen." Der Mann packte seine „Tochter" an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Wir haben dich aus all deinen Schwierigkeiten herausgeholt. Selbst als du von der Schule geflogen bist, haben wir dich selbstverständlich nach Hause geholt und dich nicht anders behandelt." Mittlerweile schrie der Mann sehr laut und das Mädchen, blickte ihren Arzt mit einem bittenden Blick an, ihr doch zu helfen. Der Arzt konnte genau die Panik in ihren Augen erkennen. „So lassen sie sie doch los, das hilft uns auch nicht. Auf diesem Weg erreichen sie bei ihr ganz sicher nichts. Sie verschließt sich nur noch stärker vor ihnen." Langsam löste der Mann seine Hände von den Oberarmen des Mädchens. Der hektische Atem des Mädchens verlangsamte sich, noch einmal blickte sie panisch zu ihrem Arzt, dann wurde alles Schwarz um sie herum. Sie fühlte nur noch, wie sie fiel, sie fiel und fiel und fiel….

„Oh mein Gott, helfen sie ihr doch.", rief die blonde Frau dem Arzt entgegen, der sofort zu ihr hinabstürzt. Er betastete ihren Hals um den Puls zu finden und blickte erleichtert zu ihren Eltern hinauf. „Keine Angst, sie ist nur Ohnmächtig." Beide Elternteile atmeten auf, während der Arzt sich wieder erhob, auf den Flur hinaus ging und mit einer rollbaren Trage wieder kam. Er bat Mister Corner ihm zu helfen seine Tochter auf die Trage zu heben. „Vielleicht ist es besser, dass das passiert ist." Misses Corner blickte den Arzt erschrocken an. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte doch nur… Denken sie ihre Tochter würde einfach so hier bleiben? Sich nicht wehren? Sie streitet ab ihre Tochter zu sein, aber lässt sich darauf ein hier, im Krankenhaus zu bleiben? Obwohl sie verwirrt zu sein scheint, ist sie noch so klar im Kopf, dass wir dazu sicher nicht die Chance gehabt hätten. Jetzt muss sie zugeben, dass es ihr nicht allzu gut geht, oder besser gesagt, haben wir ein Grund sie hier zu behalten." „Aber niemand muss ins Krankenhaus, weil er in Ohnmacht gefallen ist." „Naja ihre Ohnmacht wäre nur der Grund, den sie zu hören bekommt, der offizielle Grund bleibt weiterhin ihre Verwirrung. Ich bringe sie jetzt auf ein Zimmer. Folgen sie mir bitte."

Als das junge Mädchen die Augen öffnete spürte sie nur einen leichten Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Mit müden Augen blickte sie sich, so gut es eben ging, um. Sie fühlte den doch recht kühlen Stoff der weißen Bettdecke unter der sie lag und sah an den Seiten des Bettes Gitter hochgeklappt. Als sie sich sacht auf ihre Arme aufstützte erkannte sie, dass sie in einem kleinen Zimmer lag. Einem komplett weiß gestrichenen Zimmer mit einem Fenster, durch das sie einen großen Baum sehen konnte. Durch ihren Kopf flogen die Gedanken: „Wo bin ich? Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Ich war doch gerade eben noch in dem Behandlungszimmer des Arztes. Haben sie mich so schnell einweisen lassen?" Sie musste unwillentlich lächeln. Als sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und Personen eintraten, schloss sie schnell die Augen und tat so, als würde sie immer noch schlafen.

„Mister und Misses Corner, ich habe alles geregelt, sie müssen nur noch hier unterschreiben. Ihre Tochter bleibt dann für zwei Tage hier und wir werden sie gründlich durchchecken." „Ich danke ihnen vielmals." „Ihre Tochter sollte sich erst einmal gründlich ausruhen. Ich bitte sie jetzt zu gehen." Er öffnete die Tür und die Eheleute verließen das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, öffnete das Mädchen ihre Augen schlagartig und ihr wurde bewusst, was mit ihr gemacht wurde. „Ich werde hier festgehalten, sie halten mich alle für verrückt. Wo sind Mum und Dad?" Ihr Blick fiel auf das Telefon zu ihrer rechten, nachdem sie sich endgültig hingesetzt hatte zog sie das Telefon zu sich heran und wählte eine Nummer. Jemand meldete sich: „Gilmore? Ja bitte? Wer ist denn da?" Zu erst fand das Mädchen ihre Sprach nicht doch dann: „Mum? Mum bist du das? Ich bin's Lorelai. Bitte du musst herkommen." Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. „Mum? Mum bist du da?" „Miss es tut mir leid, sie müssen sich verwählt haben, ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen." „Aber Mum, ich bin es Lorelai, deine Tochter." Wieder dauerte es eine ganze Weile bis sie eine Antwort bekam. „Es tut mir leid. Sie irren sich. Ich hab keine Tochter!" _Jedenfalls nicht bei mir! _„Sie müssen sich wirklich verwählt haben." „ Mutter", die Stimme des Mädchens wurde eindringlicher, „Ich bin es, deine Tochter, Lorelai Victoria. Mum, was ist los, wieso streitest du ab, dass du eine Tochter hast." _Bin ich hier im Irrenhaus? Was ist denn hier los? Was passiert mit mir? Menschen, die behaupten meine Eltern zu sein, die ich aber nicht kenne und nun verleugnet mich meine eigene Mutter. _„Miss? Sind sie noch da Miss? Es ist schon okay. Ich werde jetzt auflegen." Das aufdringliche tuten des Telefons konnten das Mädchen nicht aus ihrem Trance ähnlichen Zustand aufwecken. Immer noch hielt sie den Hörer an ihr Ohr. „Ich habe keine Tochter!" Immer wieder schwirrte dieser Satz durch ihren Kopf, was war denn nur los? Langsam bekam sie wieder Kopfschmerzen, legte langsam den Hörer auf das Telefon zurück und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Einige Sekunden später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

_~Szenenwechsel: Das Haus der Corners_

Zusammen betrat das Ehepaar Corner ihr Haus. Traurige Stimmung hing in der Luft und keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Während Tom Corner sich sofort in seine Garage, die er vor einem halben Jahr zu einer Heimautowerkstatt umgebaut hatte, zurückzog, ging Annett Corner direkt nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie nahm an ihrem Schminktisch platz und begutachtete ihr trauriges Gesicht im Spiegel. Innerhalb weniger Stunden schien ihr Gesicht um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg aus dem Außenwinkel ihres Auges und rollte sacht ihre Wange herab, bis sie auf den Tisch tropfte.

Langsam zog Annett Corner eine Schublade ihres Schminktisches auf, nahm die Haarbürsten heraus, griff dann ganz nach hinten in die Schublade und entfernte einen doppelten Boden. Hier fand sie etwas, dass sie all die Jahre über verdrängt, vielleicht sogar vergessen hatte: ein kleines Büchlein, dass sie nun vorsichtig herausnahm und vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

Mit einem angstvollen Blick begutachtete sie die äußere Erscheinung des kleinen, doch sehr unscheinbaren, Büchleins, das sie so lange gehütet hatte. Mit zittrigen Händen griff sie erneut danach, allerdings legte sie dieses mal nur die Hände drauf und ihr war deutlich anzusehen, wie viel Überwindung sie dies kostete.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Szenenwechsel: Ein großes Haus_

Der Tisch war schön gedeckt, doch auch hier hatte die Hausherrin wieder etwas auszusetzen: „Melissa, wie oft soll ich ihnen sagen, wenn wir essen, wollen wir nicht so viele Blumen auf dem Tisch haben. Das kann doch wirklich nicht zu schwer sein oder rede ich zu undeutlich? Zu komplex oder einfach zu schnell?" Das eingeschüchterte Hausmädchen antwortete leise: „Nein Madam. Es ist nur…." „Was heißt nur? Okay ich rede extra für sie: WIR WOLLEN KEINE BLUMEN AUF DEM TISCH WENN WIR ESSEN! Deutlich genug?" „ Ja Madam, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Das Hausmädchen senkte den Kopf und lief flink in die Küche zurück. Die zurückgeblieben Hausherrin dachte sich: „Ich muss mir ein neues Mädchen suchen, die ist es nicht." Die hübsche Frau mit dem hochgesteckten hellbraunen Haar und dem edlen Twinset blickte sich in ihrem großen Haus um, das sie täglich pflegen ließ und hier von Zeit zu Zeit ihre wohlbekannten Partys gab. Jeden Tag war sie bei einer anderen Wohltätigkeitsorganisation um Veranstaltungen zu planen. Sie war jeden Tag umgeben von den verschiedensten Menschen, ständig dabei etwas zu tun, zu planen oder wieder einmal ein Hausmädchen zu feuern. Doch jedes Mal kam dieses Gefühl zurück, egal was sie gerade tat, ob sie alleine war oder mit ihren Freunden zusammen. Das Gefühl veränderte sich mit dem Laufe der Zeit. Am Anfang hatte sie noch alles verdrängen können, ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie noch darunter leiden würde. Sechs Jahre später dachte sie immer öfter daran, der Gedanke ließ sie fast nicht mehr los. Doch noch einmal sechs Jahre später, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken, immer wieder fragt sie sich, wieso sie das getan hatte. Ihr fehlte dieses Stück, sie wollte es wieder haben. Es war ihr entrissen worden, wäre sie nur stärker gewesen. Doch das war ja nicht so, leider. Es war einfach viel zu früh, viel zu früh. Sie hatte keine andere Chance gehabt. Oder doch?

Wie in Trance ging die junge Frau nach oben, betrat ihr geräumiges Schlafzimmer, das sie mit ihrem geliebten Ehemann teilte. Schnurstracks ging sie hindurch und in ihr Badezimmer. Sanft schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, zog aus dem kleinen Schrank einen großen klobigen Schminkkoffer, stellte ihn zur Seite und rutschte näher an den Schrank heran. Sie griff ganz nach hinten in den Schrank und förderte ein kleines blaues Büchlein zu tage. Bei seinem Anblick verkrampfte sich ihr Gesicht und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie dachte nicht daran das Büchlein zu öffnen, es war einfach zu schmerzhaft.

_~ Szenenwechsel: Das Krankenhaus_

Das Mädchen saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und tyrannisierte die Krankenschwester weiter: „Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ich möchte doch nur, das sie mir einen Becher Kaffee bringen, schwarz und ohne alles, aber nicht son koffeinfreien Kram!" „Miss, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich würde ihnen ja einen Becher Kaffee bringen, aber der Arzt hat es mir verboten. Er sagte mir ausdrücklich, dass sie keinen Kaffee bekommen sollen." „Aber wieso? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich will einen Kaffee. Ich sage ihnen, ich werde nicht essen und nichts trinken, für die ganze Zeit, die ich hier bleiben muss." „Bitte, Miss, schreien sie hier nicht so herum, etwas leiser, ich bitte sie." Das Mädchen setzte sich etwas entspannter hin, strich ihr offenes dunkelbraunes Haar zurück und gab ihr wunderschönstes Lächeln preis. Mit sanfter und lieblicher Stimme flötete sie: „Meine liebe Frau, sie sind sicherlich sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich. Würden sie einer Todkranken, einen ihrer letzten Wünsche bitte erfüllen, egal was der Arzt sagt? Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, " künstliche Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, „ich will doch nur einen Kaffee haben. Bitte!" Sie legte sich langsam zurück aufs Bett und tat so, als sei sie von ihren Worten sehr erschöpft. Die Krankenschwester blickte das Mädchen mit traurigen Augen an und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Miss, entschuldigen sie. In diesem Falle lässt sich sicher etwas machen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Schnell verschwand die Krankenschwester aus dem Raum. „Na geht doch. Wieso nicht gleich so? Hoffentlich hat sie nicht vergessen, dass ich ihn schwarz will." dachte das zurückgebliebene Mädchen, während sie auf das Wiederkommen der Krankenschwester wartete. Zehn Minuten später betrat diese das Zimmer wider, in der Hand einen großen, dampfenden Becher mit schwarzem Kaffe: „Vielen dank, sie sind ein Engel." In dem Moment piepte ein kleines Gerät am Gürtel der Frau, sie verabschiedete sich schnell und verließ den Raum. Das Mädchen hob den Becher an ihre lächelnden Lippen, trank einen großen Schluck und erschauderte: „Der ist koffeinfrei." Wie konnte man ihr so einen koffeinhaltigen Kram andrehen. Schrecklich! Da kam ihr eine Idee: „Luke!" Natürlich, wieso hatte sie nicht sofort an ihn gedacht. Er würde sie hier raus holen und dann gleich einen Kaffee mitbringen. Mit der einen Hand stellte sie den ekligen Kaffee auf den Tisch, während sie mit der anderen nach dem Telefon angelte. Ihre Finger flitzten über die Zahlen und wählten sich nach Stars Hollow durch. Das Freizeichen ertönte und noch einmal und noch einmal. „Danes", meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Hörer. „Luke?", fragte das junge Mädchen mit zittriger Stimme. „Luke du musst mich hier rausholen, bitte." Am anderen Ende herrschte immer noch Stille. „Luke, Luke, dass ist nicht lustig." „Einen Moment Miss, ich hole Luke ans Telefon. Wie er holt Luke ans Telefon, Welcher Mann meldet sich im Diner mit „Danes" außer Luke? Merkwürdig… oh nein, bitte nicht. Erst diese Menschen, die behaupten sie seien ihre Eltern, dann ihre Mutter und nun auch noch Luke? Das kann doch nicht sein. „Hallo, hier ist Luke, wer ist denn da? Sind sie noch dran?" Langsam fand das Mädchen ihre Sprache wieder: „Luke, ich bin es, Lorelai. Ich bin im Krankenhaus, bitte hol mich hier raus und bring mir einen großen Kaffee mit." „Lorelai? Wer? Es tut mir leid, sie müssen sich verwählt haben, aber ich muss jetzt los." „Ja, Luke, du musst mich abholen, bitte!" „Nein Miss, ich muss jetzt zur Schule. Auf Wiedersehen!" Aus dem Telefon ertönte nur noch ein langes monotones „Tuuuuuuut!" Er hatte aufgelegt? Wie konnte er nur auflegen, er war ihr bester Freund. Wie konnte er sie einfach im Stich lassen? Moment, hatte er gesagt er müsse zur Schule? Schule? Spinnt er? Macht er sich über mich lustig? Er ist 34 Jahre alt, was will er da in der Schule? Das kann doch nich sein und wieso kannte er sie nicht. Seine Stimme hing ihr immer noch im Ohr: „Lorelai? Wer?" Das ist nicht möglich, sie kannten sich doch schon sooooo lange, jeden morgen isst sie bei ihm Frühstück und er versorgt sie mit Kaffee. Ihr wurde Schwindelig, alles drehte sich um sie, sie sackte nach hinten und verlor ein weiteres Mal das Bewusstsein.


	4. Chapter 4

Einige Minuten später betrat der Arzt das Zimmer des Mädchens und fand sie schlafend vor. Er bemerkte ihren ruhigen Atem und ging wieder hinaus auf den Flur, wo er ihre Eltern vorfand. „Wie geht es meiner Tochter? Ist sie wieder gesund?" fragte Annett Corner den Arzt, der ihr aber nicht direkt in die Augen blickte. „Sagen sie schon!" „Es tut mir leid, ich würde ihnen gerne sagen, dass es ihrer Tochter besser geht, aber dem ist nicht so, leider. Sie hat gestern Abend eine Nummer in Hartford, Connecticut, angerufen. Kennen sie jemanden der dort wohnt? Irgendwelche Verwandten oder Freunde ihrer Tochter?" Die Haut der blonden Frau glich nun dem weiß der Krankenhauswände. Sie stotterte: „Ähm…nein… ich… ich glaube nicht. Ich meine…. wir haben dort vor 14 Jahren einmal gelebt, kurz nach ihrer Geburt sind wir hierher gezogen. Sie kennt dort niemanden, da bin ich mir sicher." „Wenn sie sich sicher sind, dann kann ich nur vermuten, dass ihre Tochter verwirrter ist, als wir anfangs dachten." Der blonden Frau stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Doch, natürlich erinnerte sie sich an Hartford und an ihr Leben, bis…. ja bis. Aber… nein… das kann doch nicht sein, wenn man sie reden hört kann es doch nur eine Nummer sein, die sie gewählt hatte. Es tut so weh zurückzudenken, denn sie machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, doch wieso eigentlich? Sie hatte doch nur das richtige tun wollen. Die Stimme des Arztes holte sie zurück in die Realität: „Misses Corner, kennen sie jemanden in einem kleinen Städtchen namens Stars Hollow?" „Was? Wieso?" „ Ich sagte gerade, dass ihre Tochter heute Morgen ein weiteres Gespräch geführt hat. Nach Stars Hollow in ein kleines Geschäft namens „Williams Hardware". Können sie sich das erklären?" „Nein, wie hieß das Dorf? Stars Hollow? Nein, da kennt sie niemanden. Soweit ich weiß, wo liegt das Dorf denn?" „30 Minuten von Hartford entfernt, aber wie sie gesagt haben, hat ihre Tochter weder in Hartford noch in diesem Dorf Bekannte."

_~Szenenwechsel: Stars Hollow High _

„Luke! Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Luke hör mir gefälligst zu!" Der Junge, der das Baseballcap falsch herum auf dem Kopf trug, zuckte zusammen. Schon wieder waren seine Gedanken zum Telefonat abgeschweift. „Was ist denn?", fragte er schlecht gelaunt. „Ich habe dich gefragt ob du heute Abend vor hast mit mir, deiner Freundin, auszugehen?", das blonde Mädchen blickte den Jungen eindringlich aber dennoch sehr verliebt an. „Oh, Sarah, es… es tut mir leid, aber… ähm… ich hab meinem Dad versprochen, ihm im Laden zu helfen. Vielleicht morgen Abend, in Ordnung?" Das Mädchen blickte traurig zu Boden: „Ja ist schon okay, wenn ich meinen Freund dann wenigstens morgen außerhalb der Schule sehen kann. Ich gehe jetzt zum Unterricht!" Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von ihm. Der Junge blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und war schon wieder in Gedanken. Lorelai? Er kannte niemanden mit dem Namen Lorelai. Aber wieso verlangt sie am Telefon nach ihm? Merkwürdig. Wieso konnte er sich nicht von diesem Gespräch abwenden. Immer wieder hörte er ihre Stimme. Sie hatte so schön, so rein geklungen. Allerdings auch ziemlich verängstigt, was hatte sie noch gesagt? Sie sei im Krankenhaus und er solle sie abholen? Und einen Kaffee mitbringe? Was hatte er denn mit Kaffee zu tun? Hm.. eigentlich gar nichts! Aber diese Stimme. Wenn er nur wüsste, woher sie angerufen hatte.

_~Szenenwechsel: Krankenhaus_

Das junge Mädchen saß wieder einmal aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr hier untätig herum zu sitzen. Irgendwas musste sie doch tun können, seit drei Tagen lag sie nur in diesem blöden Bett rum. Natürlich war sie ein ums andere Mal aufgestanden und hatte sich nach einem gescheiten Kaffee umgesehen. Allerdings ohne Erfolg. Das Mädchen war nun selbst ziemlich verwirrt, ihre Mutter gab vor sie nicht zu kennen. Und Luke erst. Wie konnte er nur, er hatte ihr doch sonst immer geholfen und nun? Sie bekam wieder Kopfschmerzen von dem ganzen Nachdenken und sich Sorgen machen. Die Idee, die schon seit gestern in ihrem Kopf schlummerte, kam ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis. Langsam drückte sie sich vom Bett ab, setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf den kalten Linoleumboden und stand entschlossen auf. Im Schrank gegenüber fand sie ihre Jeans und den blauen Pullover mit Regenbogen auf den Schultern. Schnell ging sie ins Badezimmer und zog sich dort an. Nachdem sie noch ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden hatte, ging sie zum Bett zurück und legte ein paar Kopfkissen unter die Decke, sodass es aussah, als würde sie darunter liegen und schlafen. Sie schlich sich zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spaltbreit, gerade weit genug um sehen zu können, das gerade niemand auf dem Gang war. Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie durch den Türspalt und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Auf dem Gang war tatsächlich niemand zu sehen, sie blickte sich einen Moment um und ging dann geradewegs auf die Fahrstühle zu. Hastig drückte sie den Knopf, doch der Fahrstuhl war erst im zweiten Stockwerk und sie stand hier im achten. Ihr wurde das zu riskant hier noch länger zu warten, also drehte sie sich schnell um und lief in die andere Richtung zur Treppe. Unsanft stieß sie die Tür auf, denn sie wollte einfach nur noch weg, das alles dauerte schon viel zu lange und sie wollte ja nicht gesehen werden. Genauso hastig, wie sie vorher den Knopf des Fahrstuhls gedrückt hatte, rannte sie nun die Treppe runter, sprang die letzten zwei Stufen auf jedem Stockwerk runter. Es kam ihr wie eine ewig lange Zeit vor, bis sie endlich unten angelangt war. Sie blickte zaghaft durch das Fenster das in die Tür eingelassen war, hier war viel los, aber eigentlich konnte sie doch gar nicht auffallen. Niemand kannte sie, außer diese Menschen, die sich für ihre Eltern halten, würden vorbeikommen. Sie musste es einfach probieren. Selbstbewusst öffnete sie die Tür, zog die Jacke etwas enger und schritt, den Kopf geradeaus gerichtet, durch die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Als sich die Türen des Krankenhauses hinter ihr geschlossen hatten, ging sie einfach weiter. Immer gerade aus weiter. Nach zehn Minuten traute sie sich endlich stehen zu bleiben. Zum ersten Mal nahm sie ihre Umwelt war und sie blickte sich um. Die Sonne schien, es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Sie schien nicht weit entfernt von einem Strand zu sein, nein es musste ganz nah sein, sie konnte das Meeresrauschen hören, genauso wie die Möwen. Sie ging noch einige Schritte weiter und konnte nun eine Art Strandpromenade sehen. Wo war sie nur? Das hier war sicher nicht Connecticut. Sie musste jemanden fragen. Da! Sie lief zu einem Jungen hin, der gerade mit einem blonden Mädchen auf einer Bank saß. „Entschuldigung, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wo ich hier bin?" „Natürlich!", der Junge blickte sie etwas zweifelnd an, „Du bist in Los Angeles." „Was? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wie komme ich denn hier her?" Hektisch blickte sich das Mädchen um und ließ sich letztendlich zum Boden fallen. Im Schneidersitz blieb sie hier sitzen. Der Junge blickte das Mädchen mitfühlend an. „Hey, hast du hier niemanden?" Das Mädchen zeigte keine Regung mehr und dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. „Hey, du musst doch nicht weinen. Pass auf, du kannst sicher erstmal mit zu mir. Ach übrigens, ich bin Jimmy und das ist meine Freundin Liz." „Ich bin Lorelai, oder wer auch immer. Mittlerweile weiß ich es selber nicht mal mehr genau." Das blonde Mädchen stand auf und legte den Arm um das am Boden sitzende Mädchen und sagte sanft: „Komm erst einmal hoch und dann gehen wir zu Jimmys Wohnung. Dann kannst du deine Eltern anrufen." „Nein ist schon in Ordnung, wo ist denn der Nächste Bahnhof? Ich glaube ich habe noch genug Geld um nach Hause zu kommen. Danke schön, trotzdem für das Angebot." Das Mädchen hatte sich beruhigt, stand auf und wartete, dass einer der beiden ihr den Weg zum Bahnhof erklärte. „Ja, also du gehst eigentlich nur hier gerade aus, bis es nicht mehr geht, dann biegst du nach links ab und dann gehst du direkt auf den Bahnhof zu." „Okay, danke schön. Ich geh dann. Tschüß" Das Mädchen setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Nach 15 Minuten kam sie am Bahnhof an und stand vor dem Plan, der alle Fahrten zeigte. In einer Stunde sollte ein Zug nach Hause gehen, nach Hartford, Connecticut.


	5. Chapter 5

_~ Szenenwechsel: Williams Hardware_

Er ertappte sich schon wieder dabei, wie er Gedanken versunken in der Nähe des Telefons stand. Hatte er heute überhaupt schon irgendwas von dem getan, was sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte? Nein, nicht wirklich, was sollte er noch mal tun? Ach ja, er sollte eine Liste schreiben von dem was sie bestellen müssten. Luke schaute herunter auf sein Blatt Papier, das immer noch komplett leer war. Um bestellen zu können müsste er nach hinten in den kleinen Lagerraum gehen. Doch was wenn das Telefon wieder klingelt, was wenn sie wieder dran ist? Nein, das konnte er einfach nicht riskieren. Zum wiederholten Male rief er sich ihre Stimme ins Gedächtnis. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihn alleine mit ihrer Stimme verzaubert. Das schaffte nicht einmal seine Freundin. Wieso waren sie eigentlich noch zusammen? Er machte sich selber schon seit mindestens einem Monat etwas vor. Es passte einfach nicht mehr. Oder doch? Er war Sportler, sie war Cheerleader, hört sich perfekt an. Aber er stand eigentlich gar nicht auf diesen Typ Mädchen, Sarah war so, so auf sich fixiert. Er suchte aber eher ein Mädchen, das auch Humor hat, nicht nur um ihr Aussehen besorgt ist und deswegen auch fast nichts isst.

Er war schon so oft mit Sarah in einem Restaurant gewesen und sie hatte höchstens einen Salat gegessen, weil sie ja, mal wieder, auf Diät war. Wie sehr ihn das nervte.

„Lukas! Lukas, ich habe dir schon drei Mal gesagt, dass ich möchte, dass du die Bestellliste heute Abend fertig hast." „Ja Dad, ich weiß. Aber ich hab dir schon hundertmal gesagt, dass ich den Namen Lukas nicht mag, alle nennen mich Luke, nur du tust das nie." „Du hast Recht, ich tue es nie, weil es nicht dein Name ist. Ich werde ja wohl noch das Recht haben meinen Sohn bei dem Namen zu nennen, den ich ihm gegeben habe." „Ist ja schon gut, ich gehe in den Lagerraum. Reg dich doch nicht immer so auf!", antwortete der Junge auf den scharfen Ton seines Vaters.

Als er im Lagerraum angekommen war, bemerkte er, dass sich seine Gedanken schon wieder um dieses Mädchen drehten. Würde es jetzt für den Rest seines Lebens so weiter gehen, dass seine Gedanken nur an ihr hingen? Was wenn er sie tatsächlich nie finden würde. Er könnte es nicht aushalten, aber ihm blieb ja nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, dass sie sich noch einmal meldet.

_~ Szenenwechsel: Busstation Hartford_

Erschöpft aber froh endlich am Ziel angekommen zu sein, stieg das braunhaarige Mädchen aus dem Bus aus. Selbstbewusst ging sie zum nächsten Ticketschalter und klopfte an die Scheibe: „Entschuldigung, können sie mir sagen, wann der nächste Bus nach Stars Hollow geht?" „Natürlich Miss, der nächste Bus geht in 10 Minuten. Wollen sie ein Ticket kaufen?" „Ja das würde ich gerne. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause." Nachdem sie das Ticket bekommen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur richtigen Station. Von hier aus waren es nur noch 30 Minuten Busfahrt, dann war sie endlich wieder zu Hause. Bei Rory, bei Luke, einfach zu Hause. Der Bus stand schon an der Station und nachdem sie eingestiegen war, setzte sie ihre Kopfhörer auf und schaltete ihren Kassettenrekorder an. Laut ertönten die Klänge von den Bangles. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit hörte sie „Eternal Flame" ihr gefiel das Lied sehr. 30 Minuten und 10-mal „Eternal Flame" später hielt der Bus in Stars Hollow. Das Mädchen sprang die letzten zwei Stufen des Busses herunter, draußen angekommen, atmete sie tief ein. Sie war zu Hause oder?

_~Szenenwechsel: Krankenhaus in Los Angeles_

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist weg? Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus, kein Aufenthaltsraum, wo jeder kommen und gehen kann wie er will. Wie kann es sein, das meine minderjährige Tochter einfach so aus ihrem Krankenbett und aus dem Krankenhaus verschwinden kann? Ohne das auch nur irgendjemand etwas davon mitbekommt. Niemand weiß wo sie ist. Sie ist verwirrt, weiß nicht genau wer sie ist und nun ist sie da draußen, irrt durch die Straßen ohne jemanden zu kennen." Wie so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen brach die blonde Frau wieder in Tränen aus. „Annett, meine Liebe. Du kennst doch unsere Tochter, bis jetzt hat sie sich immer irgendwie durchgeschlagen. Weißt du noch als sie mit neun im Ferienlager war?" Er wandte sich zum Arzt um: „Sie ist ganz alleine nach Hause gekommen, mit dem Bus. Sie kam ins Haus spaziert, als sei sie nur im Garten gewesen und eröffnete uns sie sei wieder da. Ganz alleine, mit neun Jahren durch das halbe Land." Lächelnd blickte er seine Frau wieder an, legte den Arm um sie und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn jemand sich durchschlagen kann dann ist es unsere Mary." Trotz der sanften und aufmunternden Worte ihres Mannes konnte sich die Frau einfach nicht beruhigen. Es schien als würde sich die ganze Last, die in den letzten Tagen auf ihren Schultern gelastet hat, nun entladen. Sie weinte, weinte immer weiter. „Warten sie bitte einen Moment hier Mister Corner, ich werde ihrer Frau etwas zur Beruhigung holen." Der Arzt wandte sich dem Schwesternzimmer am anderen Ende des Flures zu und lies das Ehepaar alleine. „Annett, reiß dich doch zusammen. Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen. Vielleicht ist sie auch schon zu Hause und wartet auf uns." „Wie kannst du denken, dass sie zu UNS nach Hause geht, das Kind streitet ab unsere Tochter zu sein. WIESO sollte sie dann zu uns nach Hause gehen? Kannst du mir das mal verraten?" Die junge, blonde Frau war nun so aufgebracht, dass sie laut umher schrie, sodass das ganze Krankenhaus vermutlich mitbekam, das ihre Tochter verrückt geworden ist. Doch sie war viel zu wütend auf sie, auf die Ärzte und in diesem Moment auch auf ihren Mann, als das sie das groß stören würde. Ihr Mann war mittlerweile eine Schritt von ihr zurückgewichen und wartete ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr des Arztes. Der glücklicherweise in diesem Moment, mit einem kleinen Becher, zurückkam. Er reichte den Becher an die aufgebrachte Frau und riet ihr etwas zu trinken, es sei gut für sie. Die Frau tat wie ihr geheißen und wenige Minuten später war sie schon wieder ruhiger.


	6. Chapter 6

_~Szenenwechsel: Stars Hollow - Pavillon _

Jetzt wo sie hier war fühlte sich das Mädchen nicht mehr so selbstsicher. Alles wirkte so anders, aber dennoch irgendwie vertraut. Sie stand immer noch an der Bushaltestelle und blickte sich um. Da stand der weiße Pavillon, genau in der Mitte von Stars Hollow. Wenn sie sich umdrehte konnte sie genau die Stars Hollow Highschool sehen, allerdings war sie ihr sauberer in Erinnerung gewesen und nicht ganz so alt. Nachdenklich drehte sie sich weiter, da konnte sie genau Doose's sehn. Doch auch hier schien sich einiges geändert zu haben, merkwürdig.

Endlich fasste sie den Mut sich zu Lukes Diner umzudrehen. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Der Laden, es war kein Diner, was ist denn hier los? Sie lies sich auf die Bank hinter ihr fallen. Lukes Diner, was war geschehen. Sie versuchte das Schild zu entziffern, das vor der Tür hing. Nein, es stand Williams Hardware drauf. Wie eh und je, aber es standen keine Tische im Laden. alles war voll mit Regalen. Auf wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und wandte sich zum Laden und begann mit vorsichtigen Schritten über die Straße zu gehen. Als sie direkt davor stand, blickte sie durch das Fenster. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein etwas älterer Herr, der definitiv nicht Luke war, ihm aber dennoch etwas ähnelte. Vom Gesicht her, er hatte die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie Luke sie hatte und nun, ja, als er lächelte, sah er genauso aus wie Luke, allerdings älter. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf die Tür zu, nahm die drei Stufen und öffnete die Tür. Eine Klingel ertönte. Im ganzen Laden roch es irgendwie nach Eisen. Zögerlich ging sie auf den Tresen zu und wandte sich an den Mann, der dahinter stand: „Entschuldigung, ich suche Luke, können sie mir helfen? Ich würde gerne mit ihm reden, wenn er denn da ist." „Es tut mir leid, er ist zwar da aber er hat leider keine Zeit, er muss die Bestellliste fertig machen. Komm doch später wieder. Oder sag mir wie du heißt und ich sag ihm dass du hier warst." „Ähm… ja, okay. Sagen sie ihm einfach Lorelai war hier und würde ihn gerne sprechen, sagen sie ihm, dass es wichtig ist." „Werde ich ihm ausrichten. Auf wieder sehen." „Danke schön. Bis dann." Das Mädchen verließ sichtlich betrübt den kleinen Laden.

Sie hatte sich darauf verlassen Luke zu treffen, er hätte ihr alles erklären können. Aber was war mit dem Diner passiert, es war kein Café mehr, es war ein Eisenwarengeschäft, überall hatten Schrauben und Nägel herumgelegen. Was war nur passiert?

Sie bekam schon wieder Kopfschmerzen…

Was sollte sie nur tun?

_~Szenenwechsel: Krankenhaus in Los Angeles_

Wie konnte es nur alles soweit kommen? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Einen Moment war sie unachtsam gewesen und jetzt hatte sie ihre Tochter verloren. Für immer? Aber eigentlich… Ihre Tochter war 15 Jahre alt, sie war schon lange aus dem Alter heraus, in dem man jede Sekunde auf sie aufpassen musste. Doch anscheinend war es nur dieser eine Moment, der nun alles verändert hatte. Es war doch erst vier Tage her, vor vier Tagen war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen. Sie rief sich den Tag wieder in Erinnerung:

_~Flashback~_

"_Mary! Mary, komm jetzt sofort her. Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Wir müssen los, jetzt sofort. Ich rufe kein viertes Mal. Wehe, komm jetzt sofort runter." Die blonde Frau verlor langsam die Geduld mit ihrer Tochter. Anstatt weiterhin nach oben zu gucken und abzuwarten, dass sie sich langsam bequemt herunter zu kommen, drehte sie sich weg und warf die Jacke ihrer Tochter einfach auf die unteren Treppenstufen. „Annett komm jetzt, lass sie doch." „Mary, es ist das letzte Mal das ich rufe, wir gehen.", rief die Frau, während sie schon den Flur verließ und Richtung Küche ging. Nur halb nahm sie wahr, dass ihre Tochter die lange Treppe hinunter gepoltert kam. Als sie es realisierte war es schon zu spät. _

„_Mary pass…" Ein langer gellender Schrei durchbrach ihre Worte. Sofort lief die blonde Frau zurück in den Flur und sah es schon. Ihre Tochter lag am Ende der Treppe auf dem Boden. Bewegungslos! Sie musste auf ihre Jacke getreten und somit die Treppe heruntergefallen sein. Anscheinend war sie relativ hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, denn immer noch lag sie Bewegungslos da. Die Frau sank vor ihrer Tochter auf den Boden, als ihr Mann aufgeregt den Flur betrat, sogar draußen hatte er den Schrei seiner Tochter gehört. „Mary, kannst du mich hören. Schatz sag doch etwas." Annett Corner, rüttelte sanft an den Schultern ihrer Tochter, die einige Sekunden später wieder zu sich kam. _

_~Flashback ende~ _

Jetzt erinnerte sich Annett Corner, wie entsetz ihre Tochter die Augen aufgerissen, sich rasch aufgesetzt und dann ängstlich um sich geblickt hatte. „Wo bin ich? Wer sind sie?" hatte sie gefragt. In dem Moment war ihr klar geworden, dass etwas nicht stimmte. An diesem Punkt war ihr Leben auseinander gefallen. Ihre Tochter erkannte sie nicht, sie führte sich merkwürdig auf. Verlangte nach Kaffee, nicht einmal der Arzt hatte ihr sagen können was mit Mary los war. Hatte sie ihre Tochter tatsächlich verloren? Was hatten die Gilmores damit zu tun? Woher kannte ihre Kleine den Namen von Emily? Nein, sie musste sich anderen Gedanken zu wenden, es tat einfach zu weh.


	7. Chapter 7

_~Szenenwechsel: Hartford, Connecticut, ein großes Haus, bei Nacht _

Zum Zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie sie bekäme keine Luft mehr, doch endlich sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Ihr Ehemann schlief wie immer tief und fest. Diese Alpträume. Dieser eine kam immer wieder. Jede Nacht wieder, wurde sie von ihrem Gedächtnis an den schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens erinnert. Jede Nacht wieder, wurde sie von ihren Gewissensbissen gequält. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass sie eine Nacht mit ruhigem Gewissen schlafen konnte. Seit 15 Jahren wachte sie einmal pro Nacht schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum auf. Seit sie vor 2 Tagen diesen Anruf bekommen hatte, wurde es immer schlimmer, zwei Mal bis drei Mal pro Nacht wachte sie auf. Wie sollte sie nur so weiter leben. Da kam ihr eine Idee. Ja genau das würde sie morgen früh tun. Sofort nachdem Richard das Haus verlassen hatte, würde sie es tun. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie wieder ein. Ihr Atem der vorher so unregelmäßig gegangen war, beruhigte sich und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl richtig gut schlafen zu können.

_~Szenenwechsel: Stars Hollow, Abend_

Das braunhaarige Mädchen saß immer noch auf der Bank in dem kleinen Pavillon. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Beine angezogen und sogar ihr Kinn auf die Knie gelegt. Neben ihr stand ein Becher Kaffee und ein halb aufgegessenes Brötchen. Früher hätte sie nichts liegengelassen. Doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war ihr nicht nach Essen. Sie erinnerte sich gut an die Video-Abende mit Rory. Zuerst waren sie immer zu Doose's gegangen um einzukaufen. Mit mehreren Tüten beladen waren sie dann zu Hause angekommen. Der ganze Wohnzimmertisch hatte dann mit Schüsseln voller Süßigkeiten voll gestanden und irgendwo lag auch der Pizzakarton. Am Ende des Abends waren fast alle Schüsseln leer und sogar die Pizza war meistens aufgegessen worden. Ja, sie hatten so oft, so viel gegessen. Jeder wusste, dass sie immer essen konnte.

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns dachte sie daran zurück. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. Und nun saß sie hier, alleine, mit dem halb aufgegessenen Brötchen, ausgerissen aus dem Krankenhaus und ohne jegliche Ahnung, was eigentlich vor sich ging.

Je länger sie so darüber nachdachte, desto trauriger wurde sie. Immer noch wusste sie nicht was passiert war. Sie blickte um sich, sah wie Taylor den Laden zu schloss, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Hey Taylor! Sie schließen schon? Ist heute Stadtversammlung?" Taylor drehte sich langsam, zu dem Mädchen um, das einen kleinen Schreck bekam, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Sie hatte ihn viel älter in Erinnerung, er wirkte nun aber noch sehr jung. „Junge Dame, woher kennen wir uns? Bist du neu in unserer Stadt oder nur auf der Durchreise?" „Taylor, ich bitte sie, das ist nicht lustig." „Von lustig hab ich auch gar nichts gesagt. Falls du versuchen mich aufzuhalten den Laden zu schließen, muss ich dich enttäuschen, das werde ich nicht, denn ich muss jetzt los." Mit wachsendem Schrecken in den Augen blickte das Mädchen den Mann an. Oh nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie musste sich an der Straßenlaterne festhalten. „Kindchen, ist dir nicht gut?" „Doch, doch es geht schon wieder. Gehen sie nur." „Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt junge Dame." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging die Straße entlang.

Das Mädchen sank langsam auf die Knie. Sie war quer durch das Land gereist nur um hier zu sitzen? Immer noch alleine und unbekannt von allen, die sie seit langen in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die einige Sekunden später ihre Wangen herunter rannen. Tiefe Schluchzer ließen ihren Körper zucken. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und wollte einfach nur noch zurück, zurück in das Krankenhaus aus dem sie geflohen war. Dort hatte man ihr vielleicht ja doch helfen können, wenn sie nun doch verwirrt oder sogar verrückt war. Langsam wurde ihr das alles viel zu unheimlich. Was sollte sie denn nun tun? Keiner hier schien sie zu kennen, doch wie konnte es sein, dass sie alles über die Bewohner wusste. Sie wusste das Babette vernarrt in Katzen war, sie wusste dass Miss Patty am Broadway gewesen war und nun die Tanzschule leitete. Sie könnte ewig weiter aufzählen, was sie wusste. Wie war das alles nur möglich?

Am Ende der Straße tauchte, von dem weinenden Mädchen unbemerkt, eine Gestalt auf. Der Junge bemerkte das kniende Mädchen und ging langsam auf sie zu. Als er näher kam und sie besser betrachten konnte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie anscheinend nicht kannte. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Mittlerweile stand er genau vor ihr. Er blickte hinab auf ihr wunderschönes braunes Haar, viel mehr konnte er ja auch nicht erkennen.

So stand er da, regungslos, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Da hockte er sich vor das Mädchen, immer noch schluchzende Mädchen, und tippte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. Das Mädchen blickte nicht auf, nahm aber die Hände vom Gesicht weg. Einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten an ihren nassen Wangen, denn immer noch liefen Tränen ihre Wangen herab. Langsam hob sie das Gesicht und sah ihn an. Trotz der, durch die Tränen, verschwommenen Sicht konnte sie ihn erkennen. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Luke! Luke, endlich, ich hab dich gesucht, ich habe gewartet. Du wirst mir das hier alles erklären können. Luke bitte!" Sie ließ von ihm ab und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

Er war so überrascht von dieser Geste. Die stürmische Umarmung, das Flehen. Die Hoffnung er würde alles erklären können. Aber was meinte sie nur? Natürlich hatte er ihre Stimme erkannt. Wie hätte er auch nicht, denn seit gestern Morgen hing sie ihm ständig im Kopf. „Lorelai?" „Oh Luke, du erkennst mich?" „Ja, wie sollte ich auch nicht, ich meine…" „Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh mich das macht, aber was ist mit den anderen, wieso erkennen sie mich nicht?" „Einen Moment, nicht so schnell bitte… Du hast mich doch gestern Morgen angerufen? Von daher erinnere ich mich an dich. Aber sonst…" „Nein, das ist doch nicht möglich." Das braunhaarige Mädchen schlug wieder die Hände vors Gesicht und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Luke kam sich etwas hilflos vor, was sollte er nur tun? „Hey Lorelai, ich will dir helfen. Es wird sich alles aufklären. Bitte hör doch auf zu weinen." Leise schluchzend blickte das Mädchen dem Jungen wieder ins Gesicht. Er sah sie immer noch verwirrt und hilflos an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er sah tief in ihre wunderschönen Augen und war bezaubert. Zu erst hatte allein ihre Stimme ihn in ihren Bann gezogen, doch nun wurde alles abgerundet von ihren Augen, ihrem Aussehen. Sie war so wunderschön.

Was dachte er bloß? Wieso sah er mich so an? Was dachte er gerade? Das Mädchen fragte sich das immer wieder. Er wollte ihr helfen. Sie dachte sie würde ihn kennen, doch sie kannte nur den älteren Luke. Der Luke, der er jetzt war, war ihr vollkommen fremd. Noch nie waren ihr vorher seine Augen so aufgefallen. Er war vorher immer nur Luke. Er war die ganze Zeit in ihrem Leben, aber erst jetzt, wo er 16 Jahre jünger war. Sie anscheinend auch, jedoch total verwirrt war, fiel er ihr auf.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie war wirklich sehr schön. Stark, aber auch verletzlich. „Wir sollten vielleicht aufstehen. Der Boden is doch recht kühl. Komm erstmal mit zu mir. Dann unterhalten wir uns." Der Junge stand auf und hielt dem Mädchen die rechte Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus, legte diese in die Hand des Jungen und ließ sich hoch helfen. Er zog ein bisschen zu doll und als sie stand, hatte sie noch so viel Schwung, dass sie etwas gegen ihn knallte. Einen Moment standen beide regungslos da. Dann, mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung, stoben die beiden, sichtlich verlegen, auseinander.

Nebeneinander, aber immer mit einem gewissen Abstand zu einander, gingen die beiden die Straße hinauf zu der Ecke an der der Eisenwarenladen seines Vaters war. Luke zog einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss die Tür auf. Langsam trat das Mädchen in den Laden ein, der ihr so vertraut, aber dennoch so fremd war. Luke schob sie weiter zum Treppenaufgang. Als sie oben vor der Tür angekommen waren, atmete das Mädchen tief durch. Sie kannte das alles. Jedes Detail war ihr klar. Er öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung und überlies ihr den Vortritt. Sie trat ein und blickte sich um. Hier drin hatte sich viel verändert, sie hatte alles anders in Erinnerung. Naja, wenn man es recht bedenkt und die anderen Leute doch recht damit haben sollten, dass sie erst 15 ist, liegen zwischen ihren Erinnerungen und dem heutigen Tag mindestens 16 oder 17 Jahren. Wie war das nur alles möglich, das Mädchen konnte sich das ganze Geschehen immer noch nicht erklären.

Während Luke in der Küche stand und eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser holte, stand sie immer noch in der Nähe der Eingangstür und betrachtete die Bilder, die hier neben hingen. Alle Bilder zeigten Luke, wie er mit einem Pokal in der Hand da stand. Stimmt, er war ja Sportler gewesen, oder war er es? Ja wenn dann musste jetzt seine „Sportlerkarriere" so ziemlich auf dem Höhepunkt sein. Er sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus in dem Sportleroutfit, es passte irgendwie zu diesem jungen Luke.

„Setz dich doch Lorelai", sagte er und wies auf einen der beiden Stühle am Tisch. Zögerlich ging sie auf den Stuhl zu und setze sich, immer noch sichtlich verwirrt und überfordert von der Situation. Auch Luke setzte sich, ihr gegenüber: „Und nun möchte ich gerne wissen, was mit dir passiert ist, ansonsten kann ich dir ja nicht so gut helfen."

Das Mädchen blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fasste tiefes Vertrauen zu ihm.

„Also…."


	8. Chapter 8

„Also…ich glaube alles fing damit an, dass ich aufwachte, in diesem großen Haus. Über mich gebeugt sah ich eine fremde, blonde Frau. Sie nahm ich in den Arm und fragte immer wieder: „May, meine liebe, ist alles okay? Geht es dir gut? Ist dir was passiert?" Ich konnte nicht antworten, war wohl zu erschrocken. Das fiel ihr anscheinend auch auf, denn ich erkannte einen Anflug von Angst oder Panik in ihren Augen. So wie es aussah machte sie sich Sorgen um mich. Nur wusste ich nicht wieso. Ich kannte sie doch nicht einmal, also wieso machte sie sich Sorgen um mich? Sie fragte immer wieder ob es mir gut gehe und nannte mich jedes Mal Mary. Ich war geschockt hatte Angst und solche Kopfschmerzen. Ich rutschte langsam weiter von der Frau weg, ich wusste ja nicht wer sie war. Ich wusste nur eines, nämlich, dass ich nicht Mary hieß. Ich meine, ich werde ja noch wissen, wie ich heiße oder sehe ich aus wie eine Verrückte, die nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen kennt?" Bei diesen Worten blickte das Mädchen zum ersten Mal seit zehn Minuten auf und sah dem hübschen Jungen direkt in die Augen. Dieser sah sie nur an, schüttelte dann den Kopf, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dazu hatte er auch gar nicht die Zeit, denn das Mädchen holte schon wieder Luft für den nächsten Teil ihrer Geschichte: „ Naja, langsam schien die Frau zu begreifen, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Langsam stand sie auf und rief anscheinend nach ihrem Mann. Denn ne halbe Minute später kam er in den Flur gelaufen, sah mich erschrocken an und schrie die blonde Frau an, was passiert sei. Sie erzählte ihm, dass Mary, sie schien tatsächlich mich zu meinen, die Treppe heruntergefallen und ziemlich hart aufgeschlagen sei.

Danach fragte er, ob sie einen Krankenwagen gerufen hätte. Die Frau brach in Tränen aus und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Mit energischen Schritten verschwand der Mann aus dem Flur und ich hörte wie er den Telefonhörer abhob und wählte. Nur leise konnte ich hören, wie er ruhig in den Hörer sprach. Er verlangte nach einem Krankenwagen.

_~Flashback~_

„_Sir, ich brauche sofort einen Krankenwagen, meine Tochter ist die Treppe hinuntergefallen." Kurz herrschte Stille, anscheinend sprach gerade die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ja, natürlich sofort. Wir wohnen Rosery Lane 128, Los Angeles." Das braunhaarige Mädchen, das im Flur auf dem Boden saß, blickte immer noch verwirrt und ängstlich um sich. Wer waren diese Menschen, sie musste nach Hause. Vorsichtig drückte sie sich mit den Händen vom Boden hoch, stellte die Beine langsam auf und stemmte sich hoch. Allerdings musste sie sehr schnell nach dem Treppengeländer greifen, denn ihre Beine waren noch sehr wackelig, als sie endlich stand. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und wissen was hier vor sich ging. Der Mann trat zurück in den Flur, an die Seite der Frau, die mittlerweile aufgestanden war. Er hielt sie nun im Arm, mehr um sie zu stützen, als zu schützen._

„_Mary," klagte die Frau mit weinerlicher Stimme, „Mary, nun sag doch endlich etwas. Was ist mit dir los, mein Schätzchen. Geht es dir gut? Was ist denn?" Das Mädchen blinzelte ein paar Mal und sagte dann mit fester, bestimmender Stimme: „Mein Name ist Lorelai!" _

_~Flashback ende~_

Naja, wir standen da halt und haben auf den Krankenwagen gewartet, oder besser gesagt, ich musste warten, denn außer das mir mein rechtes Knie weh tat und ich furchtbare Kopfschmerzen hatte war ja alles in Ordnung. Jedenfalls von mir aus, die merkwürdigen Menschen redeten immer wieder mit mir, nannten mich die ganze Zeit Mary. Die blonde Frau stand die ganze Zeit an einen Türrahmen gelehnt und weinte. Alles war so verwirrend und ich hatte solche Kopfschmerzen. Immer und immer wieder beteuerte ich, dass mein Name nicht Mary sei und ich bat darum meine Tochter anrufen zu dürfen. Bei diesen Worten quietschte die Frau laut auf und wäre sicher auf den Boden gefallen, hätte ihr Mann nicht schnell den Arm ausgestreckt.

Als der Krankenwagen 15 Minuten später kam, wurde ich unter Protest in diesen verfrachtet. Wenig später saß ich einem Arzt in einem kleinen Raum gegenüber. Dieser hat mich immer wieder nach meinem Namen gefragt, Als ich ihm antwortete, dass mein Name Lorelai sei, sah er mich jedes Mal besorgter an. Er behauptete immer wieder, dass ich Mary hieße. Immer wieder kam dieser Name ins Spiel, die merkwürdigen Menschen von vorher hatten mich ja auch die ganze Zeit so genannt. Ich behauptete vehement Lorelai zu heißen.

„….. und so kam ich dann her, aber wie es scheint kennt mich hier niemand. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was los ist. Das kann doch nicht sein, ich weiß alles was hier vor sich geht, oder besser gesagt noch vor sich gehen wird, wie kann das angehen?" endete das braunhaarige Mädchen eine halbe Stunde später.

Der Junge mit dem Cap auf dem Kopf hatte gespannt jedes Detail ihrer verwirrenden Erzählung verfolgt. Jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf, sah dann wieder dem jungen Mädchen ins Gesicht und sagte: „Lorelai, es hört sich wirklich unglaubwürdig an, aber du erzählst hier von allen Bewohnern dieser merkwürdigen Stadt und es trifft alles haargenau zu. Das ist echt verrückt und ich kanns mir auch nicht erklären. Ich kann dir aber anbieten erst einmal hier zu übernachten, morgen kannst du deine Eltern oder auch nicht Eltern anrufen, denn morgen wird sicher alles anders aussehen." Dem Mädchen lief wieder eine Träne die Wange hinunter, doch sie nickte nun, denn sie war ja schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen. „Danke Luke. Danke, dass du mir hilfst, und mich hier übernachten lässt.

~Szenenwechsel: Hartford, bei Morgen

Endlich verließ Richard Gilmore um 7 Uhr morgens das Haus. Seine Frau Emily ging zur Fensterfront, die zum Hof hinaus zeigt, zog die Gardine beiseite und beobachtete wie das Auto vom Hof fuhr. Als sie sich ganz sicher war, dass ihr Mann nicht wieder kommen würde, ging sie schnellen Schrittes zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Auskunft. „Gilmore, spreche ich da mit der Auskunft?", meldete und fragte Emily mit ihrer normalen Befehlsstimme. „Ja, sie sind mit der Auskunft verbunden, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", tönte die Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer. „Ich hätte gerne eine Nummer. Die Nummer von Anette Corner!" „Wissen sie den Aufenthaltsort? Denn so kann ich ihnen nur mehrere Nummern nennen." „Nein, ich kann ihnen nicht sagen wo sie wohnt, hilft es ihnen, das sie mit einem Tom Corner verheiratet ist?", gespannt wartete Emily auf eine Antwort. „Einen Moment bitte." Es herrschte weitgehende Stille am anderen Ende, nur jetzt konnte sie hektisches Tippen hören. Ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sich die Frau wieder meldete: „Sind sie noch dran?" „Ja, haben sie jetzt eine Nummer für mich?" „Ja, ich habe hier die Nummer einer Anette Corner aus Los Angeles." Jetzt zitterte Emily tatsächlich. Reiß dich zusammen Emily. Es ist nur eine Telefonnummer. „Hier ist die Nummer: (323) 221-3078. Ich könnte sie auch verbinden, möchten sie verbunden werden?" Einen Moment zögerte Emily dann sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Nein, danke für die Nummer, auf Wiederhören." Mit diesen Worten legte sie den Hörer auf. Hatte ihre Stimme gerade tatsächlich gezittert? Das war so ungewöhnlich für sie. Die Stimme von Emily Gilmore zitterte nie, vor allem nicht wenn jemand sie hören konnte. Mit zittriger Hand nahm sie den Zettel, auf den sie die Nummer von Annette Corner geschrieben hatte, und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Eine Stunde später saß Emily Gilmore auf dem schönen, antiken Sofa und betrachtetet weiterhin den Zettel. Sie hatte sich sicher schon tausendmal die Frage gestellt ob sie nun anrufen sollte oder nicht. Es war doch so lange her. Wie oft hatte sie dran gedacht, dass es doch schön wäre einmal mit Annette zu reden. Sie waren so gute Freundinnen gewesen. Aber die schmerzhafte Erinnerung hatte sie immer davon abgehalten. Es wurde plötzlich alles ganz anders. Mit einem Ruck stand Emily auf, faltete den Zettel zwei Mal und steckte ihn in ihre Rocktasche. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, sie musste sich erst einmal darüber klar werden, was sie tun würde, wenn Annette wirklich ans Telefon gehen würde. Was sollte sie denn schon sagen? „Hallo, wie geht's und wie geht's meiner Tochter?" Fast hätte Emily gelacht, so komisch und merkwürdig zu gleich war es für sie. Wenn jemand sie so anrufen würde, würde sie den anderen für verrückt erklären. Aber der erste Schritt war getan.


	9. Chapter 9

~Szenenwechsel: Los Angeles, das Haus der Familie Corner

Nun stand sie hier schon seit zwei Stunden untätig in der Küche herum und starrte auf den gelben Post-it der nun an der oberen Küchenzeile hing. Sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt. Sie hatte die Nummer, müsste nur noch zum Telefon greifen und diese wählen. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Doch wovor hatte sie eigentlich Angst? Sie hatte nichts Schlimmes getan, sie hatte doch nur ihrer besten Freundin geholfen. Dann, ganz plötzlich, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Mit festem Schritt ging sie zum Telefon, nahm den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer. Das Freizeichen ertönte. Mit der linken Hand hielt Annette den Telefonhörer und die Finger ihrer rechten Hand tippelten unruhig auf der Marmorarbeitsplatte. Zum fünften Mal ertönte das Freizeichen, sie wollte den Hörer gerade wieder auflegen, da gab es ein Klicken in der Leitung und jemand meldete sich: „Emily Gilmore! Mit wem spreche ich?" Stille. Annette war unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Hallo? Ist denn da niemand?" Immer noch war Annette still. Sie hatte doch gewählt, sie wollte mit Emily reden. Doch nun konnte sie es einfach nicht. „Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind, aber ich weiß, dass sie sehr unhöflich sind. Einfach Menschen anzurufen und dann nichts zu sagen. Hören sie, ich werde jetzt auflegen!" Ein klicken ertönte und dann ein piepen. „Nein, warte." Jetzt hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder, jetzt wo Emily schon aufgelegt hatte. Oh man, das konnte doch nicht sein. Früher oder später musste sie sowieso mit Emily sprechen, was wenn ihre Tochter gar nicht wieder auftauchte?

~Szenenwechsel: Stars Hollow bei Morgen, Wohnung über Williams Hardware

Das braunhaarige Mädchen lag auf dem Sofa und hatte die Augen geöffnet. Ein schwacher Sonnenstrahl fiel durch die halb geöffneten Jalousien. Man sah in ihren Augen dass sie nachdachte, nachdachte, was sie tun sollte. Sie war hierher gekommen mit der Erwartung, dass sie alle kannten, doch nun war es genau das Gegenteil, schon wieder. Wie sollte sie nur ihr Leben meistern, wenn das so weiter geht. Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach nach Hartford fahren. Ihre Mutter würde sich doch hoffentlich erinnern. Oder nicht? Entschlossen stand sie auf, zog das T-Shirt aus, das Luke ihr am gestrigen Abend geliehen hatte und schlüpfte in ihre Klamotten. Auf dem Schreibtisch, der in der Ecke des Zimmers stand fand sie einen Zette und einen Stift und schriebe schnell eine Notiz für Luke.

Den Zettel, auf dem nun stand:

„Lieber Luke, danke für alles, ich bin auf dem Weg zu meiner Mutter nach Hartford. Ich muss herausfinden was mit mir los ist und wo ich hingehöre. Danke noch mal. Alles Liebe. Lorelai!"

legte sie auf den großen runden Tisch an dem sie gestern Abend so lange gesessen hatten. Rasch öffnete sie die Tür und wollte gerade mit gesenktem Blick die Wohnung verlassen, da stieß sie mit jemandem unsanft zusammen. „Du wolltest dich doch nicht so einfach aus dem Staub machen oder Lorelai?" „Luke!", das Mädchen blickte auf und strahlte wieder, „Nein ich wollte nicht verschwinden, ich hab sogar einen Zettel auf den Tisch gelegt für dich. Ich will… ich will nur nach Hartford zu meiner Mutter, ich muss endlich wissen was hier vor sich geht. Verstehst du das?" „Natürlich verstehe ich das, aber wolltest du nach Hartford laufen? Ich kann dich fahren, dann hast du auch ein bisschen Beistand." „Das würdest du tun? Oh, Luke." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, bemerkte einige Sekunden später, wie nah sie ihm so gekommen war und schreckte zurück. „Oh, 'schuldigung!", murmelte das Mädchen. Luke lächelte sie nur an. Es war nicht dieses „Oh-man-du-nervst-eigentlich"- Lächeln, das eigentlich jeder Bewohner hier bekam, sogar seine Freundin. Nein, es war ein richtiges Lächeln. Ein ernst gemeintes, ehrliches Lächeln.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen Luke und Lorelai nebeneinander in dem alten, klapprigen Wagen von Lukes's Vater. Ab und zu blickte Luke verstohlen zu dem wunderschönen Mädchen auf dem Beifahrersitz herüber. Lorelai wurde immer nervöser, rang die Hände und merkte wie schweißnass diese waren. _„Will ich es wirklich tun? Was ist wenn sie mich nicht erkennt, mich für eine Verrückte hält und mich sofort wieder rausschmeißt? Oh man, Lore, mach dich nich selber so fertig. Es wird schon gut gehen." _Für einen Augenblick atmete sie wieder ruhiger. _„Aber, was ist wenn nicht? Sie wird mich nicht erkennen. Wieso denn auch? Niemand hat mich bisher erkannt. Also, wieso sollte sie es tun. Ich werde nie herausfinden was mit mir passiert ist." _Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus dem Auge, das Luke abgewandt war. Er bemerkte nichts. Bemerkte nur ihren ruhiger werdenden Atem. Auch er selber entspannte sich zusehends. Wie kam es nur, dass er sich so wohl fühlte, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Er kannte sie doch erst seit gestern. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl er kenne sie schon Ewigkeiten. Er blickte noch einmal verstohlen zu ihr herüber. Eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, aber sie schien es gar nicht zu merken, sie war wirklich wunderschön. Ihre schlanken Finger waren immer noch in einander verknotet und sie drückte sie immer wieder leicht zusammen. Währendessen starrte sie starr geradeaus und bewegte sich ansonsten so gut wie gar nicht. Außer ihre Augen, die, soweit Luke es sehen konnte, immer wieder hin und her flogen. Wie ein zuckendes Tier, das Angst hat angegriffen zu werden. Ja, wenn man nur ihre Augen betrachtete, sah sie wirklich ziemlich verängstigt aus. Was war es genau, was konnte es nur sein, das sie so verängstigte. Vor allem wollte er wissen, was vor sich ging, wie war es nur möglich, dass sich ein offensichtlich 15-jähriges Mädchen für eine 32-jährige hielt und behauptete die ganze Stadt zu kennen. Als er gestern Abend mit ihr geredet hatte, hatte sie ihm jede Menge Details über jeden einzelnen Bewohner erzählt. Über Taylor, der seinen Laden besaß und immer etwas zu meckern hatte, Miss Patty, die früher am Broadway war, jetzt das Tanzstudio leitetet und immer wieder dadurch auffiel, dass sie mit jedem Mann flirtete. Alles was sie gesagt hatte war richtig. Jedes Bisschen stimmte mit dem überein, was er selber wusste und er lebte schon sein ganzes Leben in Stars Hollow. Wie war das alles nur möglich? Immer und immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage. Doch er wusste, dass er so oder so zu keiner Antwort kam. Er musste eben warten, bis sich das alles aufklärte und vielleicht würden sie und er dann…. „Luke, du musst hier in die Straße einbiegen, und dann am Ende steht das Haus meiner … naja ich meine, eben das Haus zu dem ich hinmuss." Er kam nicht mehr dazu sich weiter schöne Dinge über sie beide auszumalen und so ließ er es und konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren.

Luke hielt am Ende der Straße vor einem riesigen Haus an. Ihm stockte der Atem, hier wohnte sie, beziehungsweise behauptete es. Das Haus war für seine Verhältnisse überdimensional. Die Auffahrt wurde von einem großen Zaun mit einem riesigen Tor abgetrennt. Die Kiesauffahrt dahinter endete in einem Kreisel direkt vor dem Haus. In der Mitte des Kreisels stand sogar ein kleiner Springbrunnen. Alles war perfekt gepflegt. Er hielt vor dem Tor an und sah zu Lorelai hinüber. Sie hielt sich jetzt krampfhaft am Haltegurt fest und sah mit großen Augen zum Haus. Sie bemerkte, dass Luke sie beobachtete und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Wieder sah er Verängstigung in ihren Augen, aber da war noch was anderes. Ja es war Hoffnung, sie war so weit gekommen und nun standen sie vor ihrem Elternhaus und sie hoffte hierher zugehören. Er konnte sich natürlich nicht vorstellen wie sie sich fühlte, so alleine und ohne zu wissen was mit ihr passiert ist. Doch er ahnte, dass es schrecklich sein musste und wollte für sie da sein. „Lorelai? Was willst du jetzt tun? Sollen wir einfach klingeln oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" „Also… naja ich dachte, wenn ich hier wäre, würde mir schon was einfallen. Aber jetzt bin ich einfach, verwirrt. Ich meine da drinnen kann ich antworten auf alle meine Fragen bekommen, denke ich jedenfalls. Ich möchte so gerne reingehen." „Dann solltest du es auch tun. Geh du rein und ich warte hier auf dich. Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Ich bin hier draußen und wenn du mich brauchst kommst du." „Luke? Könntest du…. Könntest du nicht einfach mit mir da hinein gehen? Ich glaube, ich brauche einfach jemanden, der da neben mir sitzt und einfach bei mir ist." Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Auch Luke lächelte wieder. „Natürlich, wenn du mich bittest mit hineinzukommen, komme ich gerne mit. Ich will für dich da sein." Er lehnte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne, so dass ihre Gesichter nun ganz nah beieinander waren. Auch Lorelai rutschte etwas weiter an ihn heran, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich jetzt fast. Lorelai flüsterte: „Danke Luke, danke für alles.", und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber er war froh, dass sie den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin und sagte: „Okay, willst du jetzt gehen?" Sie nickte und öffnete die Autotür, während Luke es ihr gleich tat. Mit zittrigen Schritten ging Lorelai, die jetzt ihren ganzen Mut zusammen genommen hatte, auf das große Tor zu und öffnete es. Luke trat hinter ihr durch das Tor und schloss die Tür wieder. Zusammen gingen sie nun auf die große, hölzerne Eingangstür zu. Sie standen nun genau davor. Lorelai stand direkt neben der Klingel, doch als sie drauf drücken wollte, blieb ihr Finger einige Zentimeter davor in der Luft hängen. Sollte sie es jetzt wirklich tun? War sie bereit dazu sich dem zu stellen, was sich hinter dieser Tür verbarg? Es würde sich alles verändert. Aber hatte sich nicht schon alles verändert? Seit sie aufgewacht war in diesem großen Haus, dann im Krankenhaus und auch in Stars Hollow war alles anders. Niemand kannte sie. Sie wusste aber alles über jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Energisch drückte sie nun doch auf den Klingeknopf. Sie wollte endlich wissen was hier vor sich ging. Wollte wissen wer sie wirklich ist.

Laut erschall nun die Klingel. Aufgeregt stand sie nun hier und wartete darauf, dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür von einem hektischen Hausmädchen geöffnet. Das blonde, etwas eingeschüchtert aussehende Mädchen blickte die beiden Teenager verwundert an. „Oh, Madam kauft nichts, auch keine Pfadfinderschokolade." Lorelai musste lachen: „Pfadfinderschokolade, sie haben Humor. Wir wollen auch nichts verkaufen oder sehen sie irgendwo Pfadfinderuniformen?" „Nein, das nicht, ich dachte nur…. Was kann ich denn für sie tun?" „Ich würde gerne mit der Hausherrin sprechen." „Madam sitzt im Wohnzimmer, kommen sie rein, geben mir ihre Mäntel und ich bringe sie dann ins Wohnzimmer." „Danke schön!", sagte Lorelai mit einem warmen, herzlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nachdem sie dem Hausmädchen ihre Jacken gegeben hatten, blickte sich Lorelai um. Alles genauso wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie wäre gerne hoch gegangen und hätte sich für ein paar Minuten in ihr Zimmer gesetzt, nur um noch mal alle Gedanken zu sammeln. Das Hausmädchen hatte ihre Jacken weggehängt und führte sie jetzt vom Foyer an der großen Treppe, die nach oben führte, vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo jemand auf dem antiken Sofa saß. Diese Person saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt, aber Lorelai erkannte sie sofort. Die Frisur war wie immer, und sogar an das Kostüm schien Lorelai sich zu erinnern. „Misses Gilmore? Hier ist Besuch für sie." Emily Gilmore stand von dem Sofa auf und blieb in der Drehung hängen. Da stand sie. Neben dem Jungen mit der Baseballcap. Sie sah ihr so ähnlich. Emily schlug die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Einige Sekunden später erkannte Emily wie unhöflich es war. Auch wenn sie geschockt war, hielt sie sich immer an die Höflichkeitsregeln. „Danke, Sandra, wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Kaffee für mich und meine Gäste." Das Mädchen verschwand durch das Esszimmer in die Küche. Während Emily weiterhin Lorelai anstarrte. „Oh, Entschuldigung, setzt euch doch bitte." Nachdem Lorelai und Luke auf dem Sofa gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, setzte sich auch Emily wieder hin. Immer noch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von Lorelai abwenden. „Also..," begann Lorelai unsicher, „Aus deiner Reaktion konnte ich schließen, das du genau weißt wer ich bin." „Lorelai…" „Du weißt meinen Namen und du denkst nicht ich heiße Mary? Wie kann das sein, die anderen Leute haben immer behauptet ich hieße Mary. Die Corners, die sich für meine Eltern ausgegeben haben." „Wieso denn Mary?" Emily schaute das Mädchen verwirrt an. „Ich weiß es nicht, niemand wollte mir glauben dass mein Name Lorelai Victoria Gilmore ist. Alle, sogar die Ärzte im Krankenhaus haben behauptet ich sei Mary Corner." Luke kam sich etwas überflüssig vor, verfolgte das Gespräch der beiden Frauen aber gespannt. „Lorelai, was tust du hier? Und was weißt du alles?" „Worüber soll ich etwas wissen? Ich bin hier weil du meine letzte Hoffnung für mich warst. Mum, bitte sag mir was hier vor sich geht. Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen anscheinend die Treppe in einem großen Haus, eben das der Corners, die Treppe heruntergefallen, danach hat Misses Corner mich die ganze Zeit mit Mary angesprochen, aber ich wusste nicht, was sie von mir wollte, denn ich heiße ja Lorelai. Naja, sie haben mich dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht, mit der Begründung, das ich irgendwie verwirrt sei und behauptete jemand anderes zu sein, aber ich weiß nicht, was das sollte. Ich meine, ich werde doch noch wissen wer ich bin und wer meine Eltern sind. Du und Dad, ihr seit meine Familie, hier in diesem Haus bin ich aufgewachsen. Ich kenne jeden Millimeter dieses Hauses in und Auswendig. Nachdem ich hier Angerufen hatte war ich mehr als verwirrt, weil du so getan hast, als hättest du gar keine Tochter. Gleich danach hab ich dann Luke angerufen, aber er erinnerte sich genauso wenig an mich. Ich musste aber unbedingt wissen was hier zu Hause los war. Also bin ich abgehauen aus dem Krankenhaus und habe den nächsten Bus nach Stars Hollow genommen. Aber alle waren so merkwürdig. Niemand schien sich an mich zu erinnern. Mum was ist hier los?" Für Emily klang es so merkwürdig, wie natürlich Lorelai sie mit „Mum" ansprach. „Lorelai…" begann sie, als das Telefon klingelte. „Sandra wo bleibt der Kaffee?", rief Emily noch bevor sie den Telefonhörer abhob und sich meldete: „Emily Gilmore." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille am anderen Ende und Emily dachte schon es wäre wieder jemand der anruft um nichts zu sagen da: „Emily? Hier ist Annett. Ich glaube wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten." Emily wurde schwindelig: „Ja, ich denke das müssen wir wirklich tun." „Wieso musst du dich mit mir unterhalten? Oder.. nein, sie ist bei dir?" „Ja Annett, sie ist hier, sie ist vor circa 20 Minuten hergekommen und sitzt nun bei mir auf dem Sofa." Gespannt hörte Lorelai zu was ihre Mutter mit dem Anrufer sprach. Ihr war klar, wer am anderen Ende war. Annett Corner! „Emily, sie ist bei dir? Woher weiß sie von dir?" „Das ist doch jetzt alles nebensächlich. Sie ist hier und sie hat eine Menge Fragen genau wie ich." „Gut, ich werde den nächsten Flug nach Hartford nehmen und dann müssen wir das Gespräch weiterführen." „Das ist eine Lösung, also bis dann, Annett." „Auf wieder sehen Emily." Emily legte den Hörer auf. „Lorelai, Annett Corner ist auf dem Weg hierher und dann werden wir dir alles erklären." Lorelai blickte ihre Mutter glücklich und gespannt an. und nahm dann Lukes Hand und drückte sie leicht. Einfach zum Dank dafür, das er hier bei ihr war und sie unterstützte.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily entschuldigte sich kurz mit der Ausrede einmal zur Toilette zu müssen. Leise verließ sie den Raum und verschwand nach oben. In ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, lehnte sie sich erst einmal gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Nur kurz ließen sich einige Schluchzer hören, doch einer Emily Gilmore fiel es leicht sich sofort wieder zu fangen. Mit sanften Schritten ging sie in das kleine Badezimmer, spritze sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und zog aus dem Schrank, wieder den kleinen Schminkkoffer aus dem Fach, griff wieder ganz hinten durch und förderte dieses Mal nicht nur das kleine Büchlein zu Tage, sondern auch noch einige Bilder. Emily erhob sich wieder, graziös und elegant wie eh und je.

Langsam schritt sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf die Kante des großen Bettes. Langsam blickte sie auf die Bilder herab, die sie in Händen hielt. Auf allen vier Bildern war ein kleiner Säugling zu sehen, gewickelt in eine rosane Decke. Im Hintergrund konnte man eine braunhaarige Frau erahnen, die den Säugling im Arm hielt. Emilys Augen füllten sich abermals mit Tränen, allerdings gelang es ihr, sie wieder zurück zu drängen. Wieder sagt sie sich, sie hätte nur das richtige getan. Das letzte Bild, auf das Emily nun ihren, durch Tränen verschwommenen, Blick richtete zeigte jedoch ein anderes Bild. Eine junge Frau lag auf einem Krankenhausbett, mit eben diesem Säugling auf der Brust. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge sah die Jugendliche auf den Säugling herunter.

Währenddessen saßen Luke und Lorelai still nebeneinander auf dem schönen Sofa. Keiner der beiden wagte es zu sprechen, die Ruhe zu stören. Von Zeit zu Zeit blickte Luke vorsichtig zu Lorelai hinüber, sobald sie ihn aber ansah, zuckte er zurück. Seit sie ihn geküsst hatte, war er irgendwie abwesend, hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht verlegen gemacht. Irgendwie musste sie doch etwas machen, diese Stille war unerträglich. „Luke?" Sie merkte wie er leicht zusammengezuckt war, als sie ihn ansprach. „Also….. Also wenn du willst, ich denke ich schaffe das auch alleine." Mist! Das wollte sie gar nicht sagen, wieso konnte sie plötzlich nicht mehr drüber reden, was in ihr vorging. Sie blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Er schaute etwas traurig und antwortete ihr: „ Achso, wenn das so ist, dann will ich nicht weiter stören…." Nein, sie wollte gar nicht das er geht. „Luke, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, obwohl, ich dich schon so lange zu kennen scheine. Merk dir das hier, manchmal, bin ich einfach etwas schräg. Das war ich schon immer und ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei mir bleibst, denn ich brauche jetzt jemanden dem ich vertrauen kann. Das war es eigentlich was ich eben zu dir sagen wollte. Also bleibst du?" Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Obwohl ich dich noch nicht allzu lange kenne, ist mir schon aufgefallen, das du etwas, naja wie soll ich sagen, anders bist als die anderen. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich werde natürlich bei dir bleiben, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Diesmal war es Luke, der sich vorbeugte um sie zu küssen.

Etwa 10 Minuten später hörten Lorelai und Luke, wie jemand mit sanften Schritten die Treppe herunter kam und sie drehten sich beide zur Treppe um. Lorelai merkte sofort, das etwas mit Emily geschehen war.


End file.
